


The Adventures of Doctor Donna

by Angel23



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel23/pseuds/Angel23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After destroying Davros and his dalek battleship, the Doctor became mortality wounded and Donna was dying too. The only way to save her and him is to make Donna a complete time lord, but there’s a catch and can Donna fulfil this requirement in order to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Donna Noble

The Doctor stood outside the Tardis stretching out a hand to Davros yelling “Come with me, I can still save you” Davros shocked his head while replying loudly “YOU DID THIS! NEVER FORGET DOCTOR, YOU ARE THE DESTROYER OF THE WORLDS AHHH!” straight after this fire rose up blocking the Doctor’s view of Davros. The Doctor took a couple of steps forward to try and get a better view to see if Davros is dying or still alive. At all of the sudden electricity came out of the fire and hitting the doctor’s heart causing him to scream and collapse to the ground. “What are you doing down here, your companions are waiting for you. They need you to save the earth now get up” someone yelled sounding very much like him, the doctor looked up to see a Hologram of himself from the Tardis starring down at him. The Doctor slowly rose to the ground while speaking “I still got time, they won’t have to know. The regeneration energy is keeping me alive” the Tardis Hologram just stared at him a little pissed off “Go Doctor, hurry up and save the planet before we all burn” the Hologram spoke. At that the Doctor ran back into the Tardis while the Hologram disappeared.

 

Later on in the Tardis, all of the companions have gone back home except for Donna who was dancing around the Tardis talking about the places they should visit. The Doctor felt the last of his regeneration energy disappear as the power of Davros started again. “Donna” the doctor spoke before he collapsed on the ground causing Donna to spin around to see him “Doctor” Donna yelled before she grasped her head and groaned in pain as she slowly walked towards him. “Donna…..we….are….both……dying……but……I……can…..save…..us……both” The Doctor staggered to speak while Donna walked over to his side “How Doctor, the time mind is killing me more faster than it is killing you. You have to live” the Doctor began violating coughing before replying “I’m….not…..going….to…..let you die…..Donna……you….have….to…..become….a…. time lord” before Donna can protest, regeneration energy came out of the Doctor and started adsorbing into Donna’s body. Donna stood back up and started moving back as her whole body glowed, seconds later her head fling back as she began her first regenerating cycle. The Doctor turned pale as he watched Donna become a time lord before passing out.

A few minutes later the light exploded causing damage on the Tardis, when the light disappeared Donna was left standing completely naked. She looked down before yelling “Oh what the fuck!” at all of the sudden the Hologram of the Doctor stood on the second level “The time lord process is complete, you Donna are now a complete time lord” the Hologram spoke. Donna looked at the Hologram pissed yelling “Why the hell am I naked?” the Hologram then clicked it’s fingers and Donna was now wearing the Doctor’s clothing, Donna looked down checking herself out in her clothing before looking over to the unconscious Doctor “oh no he’s naked again, oh now I got two hearts, how is this even possible?” Donna spoke. “The Doctor sacrifice half of his time lord DNA to make you a time lord, it’s a very risky process only twenty five percent success rate. You Donna are very lucky to have survived. Now while the doctor is in coma type state, he’ll only return in three thousand years in the future starting now, but in the mean time you must become the Doctor and keep the universe safe. No one must know he is in this state, his knowledge and brain is in his head so it shouldn’t be a problem becoming the Doctor” Donna looked at the Hologram surprised as she began scratching her head “You want me to become the Doctor, what we do with him?” she questioned before the both looked over to the naked man. At an instant he disappeared from the room with the Hologram speaking “He’s now deep within the Tardis where it’s not located on any map, he’s safe no one will ever find him, not even you can find it” Donna sighed and started to pace back and forth then looking up at the Hologram again “So why can’t we go to the future and speed up the process already?” Donna asked the Hologram then disappeared and reappeared on the same level as Donna “Because it will create a time paradox that’s why. I have located a time zone which a power source can be used to bring back the Doctor, but the only way we can access it is through his timeline in the future which is why you must be the Doctor to ensure his timeline is still active. You are the Doctor Donna now” the Hologram answered making Donna nod “Okay I’ll do it, bets being a temp anyway” the Hologram smiled before continuing to speak “And I’ll be here” the two nod in agreement. At all of the sudden fire broke out of the control panel and one of the pillars suddenly collapsed making the two jump. “The control room is damaged, it will need repair” the Hologram spoke, Donna then sneakily got behind him and pushed him a little causing him to touch the control panel “Why did you do that?” the Hologram asked “You see Doctor, your more solid then you let on, so you can fix the control panel while I chose an outfit AND upgrade my room” at that she turned around and began to leave the room. The hologram sighed before looking up to see a lot of time lord energy floating around the ceiling trying to escape “This is going to be a long three thousand years” the Hologram stated before beginning work on fixing the control panel.

 

Halfway through designing her room, still wearing the clothes the hologram gave her Donna suddenly heard the familiar sound of the odd singing. “They still sing beautifully, I wonder what’s wrong.” Donna said before running out of the room heading straight to the control room.

“You hear that?” Donna spoke as she ran into the room where the Hologram was putting out the fire with an fire extinguisher “Yes I did barely; another Doctor battling the cybermen, the bus and the wormhole, the mystery of the mars mission and the Master has risen again” the Hologram answered putting out the last bit of fire. Donna starred at him surprised before speaking “I was talking about the odd, they want me to visit them urgently the hell are you going on about” the Hologram sighed before bringing up the map linking every location Donna needs to go and in what order from one to five. “Think of this as training; now as first task fly yourself to these exact places go now!” the Hologram ordered, Donna was about to do this when she stopped herself and asked “What are you exactly, I’m not talking to the Tardis am I?” the hologram shock his head before answering “Not quite, when the Doctor started recruiting companions he worried about the possibility of him disappearing and his companion trapped in the Tardis, so he created a safety box deep in the Tardis that contains a part of the Doctor, a part of the old Tardis and the life force of a long dead time lord. Combining the two created me, I am the caretaker of the Tardis and I’ll remain here to help you until the Doctor is back on his feet. Now let’s begin!” Donna nodded then set course on beginning her new adventure.


	2. : Amelia Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Amelia meet for the first time, this is set in the fifth season

Donna entered the police box with blood stained and slightly torn clothing to discover a young man with brown hair and a new suit “Who are you?” Donna questioned as she closed the doors behind her. “It’s me the hologram Doctor, I adsorbed the left over energy to give me a new form and in turn decreased the number of years we have on this journey” the hologram answered as he watched Donna nod while fly the Tardis away into space. “I now going to give myself a name and I shall be called John, hahaha I like it, and so what do you think?” John asked as he did a little twirl around in spot, Donna giggled before answering “You look good, so how long do we have till this how thing is fixed up?” the Doctor took a deep breath before saying “two thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine years” Donna starred at him in shock before yelling “THAT FUCKING ENERGY TOOK AWAY ONLY ONE YEAR!” the two starred at each other one pissed off and the other looking sad. The next second, the control panel started to explode along with the surrounding walls causing the two to be tossed around. “I thought you fixed it!” Donna yelled as she got up from the ground; John was just as surprised as she was “It must have been that near destruction with the time lords, everything is overheating and exploding, we have to fix her up” he answered before being fling backwards breaking the chair behind him. Donna started making her way towards him as she asked “We have to land her, but how do we do that?” she was then fell back hitting the control panel which she somehow shut off the gravity mode making the machine plummet down to earth. “Bloody hell” Donna spoke before she was once again flung to the side while John struggled to get back onto his feet.

 

Flash back earlier that afternoon

Donna rose to her feet as she watched the time lords and the master disappear from the room. “Well that was quiet a day wasn’t it Grandad……Grandad?” she spoke before slowly turning around to see her father was trapped in a glass container “I’m stuck” he spoke as he tried once again to open the door. Donna began walking towards him while replying “Well I can see that, why are you in there? It isn’t stable at all?” she pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began to sonic the edges of the doorway. “You think you can get me out?” Grandad asked, Donna then stopped and starred at the locked door in front of her for a few minutes before answering “The sonic doesn’t work, there’s only one way I can fix this” she looked up to her grandad her starred into her eyes before shaking his head violenting speaking “No no no, it’s my job to look after you so go Donna! Go save planets, just leave me here I’ll be find just Go!” the Donna shock her head in disagreement so he continued to speak “Look it doesn’t matter to me if your now the Doctor, your still my granddaughter now go. It’s really comfortable in here, you got nothing to worry about” Donna was about to reply when the lights in the glass cage changed colour to red and a warning siren started to play. Before the Grandad could say another word, Donna ran into the cage beside him, pushing the red button and unlocking his cage as the deadly radiation filled the cage. She screamed and he yelled “NO!” repeatedly as he ran out of the door and began bashing on hers, trying to get her out, but failing.

After a while the lights changed back to normal and Donna was sitting on the ground. Wilfred ran to the other side of the room, grabbing a chair and came running back before smashing the chair straight through the glass. Donna saw the chair break through and yelled “Shit” as the glass came pilling down on her head which was half covered by her arms. “DONNA! Are you alright?” He asked as he poked half of his body through the hole in the glass, he began helping her up as she replied “Yeah, yeah I’m alright no more radiation in this building” he then backed away from the broken cage as he watched her dust herself off before lightly pushing on the cage door to reveal it was now open. “oh well, now it opens” Donna said with a huff as she stepped away from the cage, Wilfred had tears running down his face as he took her into his arms hugging her tight. “How did you survive that? And why is everyone calling you the Doctor now?” Grandad asked, slowly realising his granddaughter from his tight grip “Well Grandad…..I’m the Doctor Donna, I’m now a time lord, but I’m still my old self, its just no one must know that I’m partly human…..To everyone who ever lived or is yet to live I’m the twelve Doctor and I’m here to help anyone I can. Please don’t tell mum any of this, just say I’m travelling” she answered. Grandad starred at his granddaughter happily before replying “Don’t worry Donna, no one will ever know. I promise you…..Doctor” the two smiled before hugging each other again.

After ten minutes the two broke apart and left the building, heading straight to the Tardis so they can drop him off at home.

 

 

Now in the present

Donna and John had control of the Tardis for a few minutes managing to make sure the Tardis didn’t crash into anything when suddenly a explosion happen right in there faces throwing John off the railing and Donna towards the doors, opening them when she crashed into them and flying out of the Tardis, luckily catching the ledge under the door’s so she didn’t fall to her death. “Oh my god it’s Déjà vu?” Donna commented as she took in the surround night view of London, John called out “Can you get out of your situation?” Donna looked back up to her fingers and replied “Yeah I think so, what’s up with you?” John was on the ground tangled in a mess of wires and pipes “I’m in a mess right now, hold on” he yelled from the mess. Donna scathed as she began trying to pull herself up while the Tardis shock about “Déjà vu again” she spoke to herself. The sounds of a bell distracted Donna causing her to look to her left to see the Tardis was heading straight towards Big Ben. At that instant the Tardis titled itself further right causing Donna to let out a short scream as she began moving back further off the ledge. She looked to Big Ben and then to the ground shouting “Not today!” her left hand let go of the Tardis and pointed itself to the ground then golden light shot out of the palm of her hand sending the Tardis high up in the air and her jumping into the Tardis, doing a tumble in mid-air before landing on her back. “Well that’s new” she spoke before kicking the Tardis doors closed.

“What was that?” John asked as he managed to get the last of the wires off him, Donna got up from the ground and staggered her way to John moving side to side on the way “I don’t know, I just did it even with the mind of the Doctor I can’t explain it?” she answered grabbing a hold of the nearest railing. John slowly made his way over to her before grabbing onto the same railing, he looked at her to see just in time her eyes were golden colour before changing back to normal “I don’t know, maybe it’s some sort of mutation you got within you giving you powers. Your human body reacting to time lord energy, reacting to radiation, reacting to the worm whole you closed up, the powers of the cyber men and the daleks must of giving you a power source that can help you somehow like flying.....maybe I’m not quite that sure, but when this place is fixed up again we could do some testing” Donna nodded in agreement before they raced to the control panel, John on the left side and Donna on the right as they began to take control while the Tardis span out of control over London sky.

 

Later on the Tardis flew right to Scotland when the power gave out and they were sent plummeting down on their side crashing on top of a wooden shed. John feel on his back while Donna somehow feel into the library crashing into a swimming pool. He scrammed his way to the scene to see Donna rise out of the water “How did you managed that?” he shouted his question, Donna looked around before looking up to him yelling back “I don’t know, there’s holes everywhere up there thank god I didn’t land on that crystal cave room……Bloody hell I’m hungry” he smiled at her before speaking “It’s all that radiation, you just noticed up until now. Come on get back up here” Donna climbed her way out of the pool while John threw down a rope. She took a good hold and began climbing her way out of the room.

“Hello? Who’s there?” a Scottish girl’s voice echoed around the control room, Donna started walking around the Tardis trying to find out where the voice is coming from “Can you hear that?” she asked John walked on over to the exist doorway, looking up before answering “It’s coming from outside, you go ahead and find out what it is I got to make a list of what equipment we need” Donna nodded before grabbing a broken pipe and pushing the doors wide open. Once this was down she climbed herself out to see a little red head girl was shining a flash light in her face “Hi there, do you have an apple?” Donna asked as she hoisted herself up onto the ledge of the Tardis, putting both feet pointing out. “Apples? Who are you?” the red head asked as Donna leapt off the Tardis “I’m the Doctor.....as far as I'm aware” she said as she landed, nearly falling over. “A Doctor, are you hear to fix the crack in my wall” the girl asked making the Doctor curious. “Crack eh? Well lets check it out, but first food do you got any?” Donna asked making the girl nod before running back into the house with Donna following close behind.

Inside the house in the kitchen, the girl handed Donna a apple while asking “If your a Doctor why does your box say police” Donna shrugged then answered “Got no idea, but I have a feeling it somehow involved Molly Meldrum, Einstein, a bottle of vodka and a pumpkin” Donna then took a bit out of her apple. She chewed it for a bit before running over to the sink and throwing it back up “What the heck was that” Donna asked as she washed the taste out of her mouth “An apple, you love them” the red head asked making Donna look around while speaking “That's not right, yoghurt that's it yoghurt!” the red head then moved away, grabbing the packet of yoghurt from the refrigerator before handing it to Donna. The doctor grabbed a spoon and started digging in, but half way through the tub she spat it out in the sink again, throwing it back up. “That wasn't yoghurt, was it?” the Doctor spoke, she then looked at the tub and was turned surprised when she saw the label read out clearly yoghurt. “God it tastes awful, what the hell is wrong with my mouth everything I'm tasting is just ahhhh!” Donna's ranting was cut off when her body suddenly felt like it was being electrocuted for a couple of seconds while on the outside the red haired girl saw gold veins glow from her skin then disappearing seconds later. “What's wrong with you?” the girl asked making Donna look over to her while answering “Body a bit unbalance needs something to eat, but it won't tell me what, what else do you have in this house?” the girl's eyes went up before she began gathering food out of the fridges and cupboards.

 

Throughout the whole house, you could hear Donna throw up the food and complain about it. That's until half an hour later, they finally found the answer, Fish fingers and custard.

Now the two sit at the table on either end; the red head sitting on one end eating ice cream straight out of the container while the Doctor devoured fish fingers and custard. The Doctor gave the girl a smile making her comment “funny” Donna hummed before commenting “funny yeah, but so good like heaven came down in the form of custard and fish fingers” she then lowered her head and started licking the massive bowl for a couple of minutes then taking her head out of the bowl. “I'm sorry about the mess, I'm sure your parents would be storming down here to check on the place any second” the red head shock her head before answering “Don't have parents just an aunt” Donna starred at the girl before commenting “I don't even have an aunt” this caused the girl to giggle “Your lucky!” she spoke. Donna giggled along with her before commenting “I know” at that she continued to eat the food while glancing around “So where's your aunt?” Donna asked inbetween mouthfuls of food “She's out” the girl answered while digging into the ice cream box. This stopped Donna right in her tracks, putting down the fish stick as she spoke “And she left you all alone!” the girl looked up while answering “I'm not scared” Donna left out a laugh then added “I can see that, you let a crazy woman who fell out of the sky into your house and nearly emptied your kitchen and now we are enjoying a good meal. Now I wonder what kind of crack scares a tough girl like you?” at that the both of them stopped eating, the red head showing her fear. “What's your name sweetheart?” the doctor asked making the girl swallow some air before answering “Amelia Pond” the Doctor smiled at her while nodding “That's a good name, like a fairy tale. Come on then Amelia show me the crack!” the two then got up from the table and Amelia beginning walking away with the Doctor closely behind, keeping a eye out on the way.

Not long later, Amelia lead Donna to her room which displayed the quite large crack on the wall in front of them. “Well look at that, cows can walk out of it, how is this wall still standing!” Donna spoke as she ran her fingers along the crack and all the areas beside it. Amelia slowly walked up to the woman holding onto a small red apple while speaking “My aunt puts faces on them” Donna immediately looked away from the crack to see the red apple being passed towards her. She picked it up from the girl and started looking at the carved out smile “Your aunt is good hey, I'll keep it for later just in case, thank you!” Donna spoke before plunging it into her pocket, then turning her attention back to the wall. “Well your right about this crack, someone needs to take care of it?” the Doctor spoke as she took out her sonic screwdriver and began scanning it. After the whole thing was scanned, Donna turned to the red head and spoke “Well good news it’s not a crack, bad news is that it's a crack!” Amelia looked at her confused “What?” Amelia spoke. Donna then glanced at the crack in the wall before looking over back to Amelia to explain “The crack is in the air, its in that spot, you could set the place on fire, but the crack will still be here even if the wall completely fell apart……oi” Amelia started looking at the crack “So now what?” Amelia asked. “Well its open already, but lets make it bigger and see who’s on the other side!” Donna spoke before lifting up the desk and moving it to the side, then turning towards the red head “Or maybe I shock check it out first, has anything weird happened you voices?” Donna asked seeing the red head nod. The Doctor picked up a glass filled with water, drinking it before walking to the crack and placing it against the glass “Prisoner Zero?” Donna spoke. “Prisoner Zero has escaped, that’s what I heard what does it mean?” Amelia asked making Donna sigh “Well there must be a prison on the other side of this crack or there’s a very angry crime fan???Anyway it should be interesting” the Doctor spoke as she walked back over to the girl. “You ready to find out!?!” Donna asked while extending her hand out to Amelia, who nodded while taking a hold of it. The two then starred out at crack while Donna raised the sonic screwdriver and started sonic the crack which caused it to glow blue and white while expanding wider and wider. 

In seconds the crack expanded all the way to reveal darkness of a hallway and metal bar doors “dam….. It’s not the fans” Donna whispered making the red head roll her eyes. “Hello? HELLO?” Donna yelled, suddenly a giant eye appeared in the crack causing the girl to jump back, Donna smiled at the eye while speaking “Hello there” the eye just starred at her before a bright blue light shot out of the eye hitting Donna in the side of the stomach. Amelia then glanced over to Donna before the both of them returned to looking at the eye seeing the crack was closing back up again. “Ah its closed now” Donna spoke as she began digging for the physic paper “What was that?” Amelia asked making Donna shrug in response. “Don’t know I never met a giant eye before, but it did text me” The Doctor spoke while taking out the paper to reveal it was glowing as she read “Prisoner Zero has escaped, well that’s useful ain’t it?” she then closed it back up again and started looking around the room. Amelia looked at Donna confused as she watched the woman look all around the room before speaking out loud “Prisoner Zero has escaped and there’s a crack that works as a poortaal…….na it can’t the alien bugger can’t get through here we would of seen it, or heard it” Donna then bolted out of her chair and ran out of the room with Amelia following close behind. 

Amelia then stood just outside her doorway, as she watched Donna race around “what is it that you’re looking for, what’s up with that metal thing?” Amelia asked as she watched Donna race back down the stairs towards her. “One this thing is called a sonic screwdriver useful most of the time and the second thing is I’m looking for something unusual you know like a sixth sense feeling you get when you know something isn’t right like that lemon detox diet or creepy singing kids tv shows” Donna explained, but her eyes got distracted when she started speaking while slowly looking down the hall “the corner of your eye” she then spotted a sixth door. Donna began starring at it while speaking under her breath “corner of your eye, clever aren’t you” at all of the sudden the sounds of the Tardis starting to echo through the house causing Donna to run towards it while yelling “Shit, shit, shit. Please don’t explode, I’m not done yet!” with Amelia following close behind.

Outside Donna ran to the Tardis which had smoke coming out of it “Oi stop smoking already, I’m going to fix your engine just hold on for a sec will ya” she yelled at the machine. “Boxes don’t have engines!” Amelia stated causing Donna to laugh “It isn’t a box Amelia, it’s a time machine” Donna spoke as she started climbing the box. “A time machine, you got a real time machine” Amelia spoke excitedly “Yeah its cool, but at the moment its out of order so I have to get it fix right now. Going into the future should work, should work” Donna spoke, but as she was about to jump in she turned around to glance at the girl who looked up at her and asked “Can I come with?” Donna looked at her sadly before answering “I’m sorry you can’t, right now its not safe for you to be in the Tardis, but I’ll straight back in five minutes okay” this made the girl sigh. “People always say that” the red head mumbled making Donna sigh before she completely turned around to face her and jump off the Tardis landing in front of her. “Hey look at me, I’m definitely not like normal people, trust me I’m the Doctor. I’ll come back okay” Donna spoke with a smile causing Amelia to lighten up while Donna climbed back up the Tardis, standing completely straight up before jumping in “GERONIMO!” Donna shouted as she fell into a swimming pool again. Amelia then watched on as the Tardis vanished straight before her eyes, she then ran back inside the house, returning a couple of seconds later with a bag as she began to wait for Donna to return.

 

In the Tardis Donna entered the control room to find John was taking a list and standing next to two large boxes. “The amount of damage you complained about I thought I wouldn’t hear from you for hours?” Donna spoke as she walked over to him, he sighed before answering “I got the list, we are heading to the destination right now and you’ll have to purchase the items!” he handed her the list and she began to unfold it. When it was completely unfolded, it was down to her stomach “Holy shit that’s a list, what’s with the boxes?” John then pushed the boxes over to her while explaining “The place we have to go to get the supplies is a market place on the dark side of the moon four thousand billion years into the past. The only way to buy equipment there is to trade and this is your trading box” she opened up the boxes and started miming the words ‘oh my god’ John hummed in response “That’s not all of it, the Doctor is a collector you can say. God that man has six rooms completely filled with stuff, what you see here is the trading boxes. So just remember one item from the list equals one item from the box now go and have fun!” John spoke. At that the Tardis landed and the doors opened to reveal the outside world “How do I know what I’m looking for? I don’t know what anything on this list looks like?” Donna spoke starring at the list in hand “Ask around, they are usually calling out what they have or advertising it in some kind of way. Now you will be fine, I’ll show you how to fix her when you’re done okay” John explained. Donna let out a sigh before moving the cart to face the open doors before pushing it out of the Tardis. John watched Donna close the doors behind her before finally letting out a sigh as he began walking around the control room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, next chapter coming soon see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, everyone, I haven't uploaded a chapter in ages, but I have fallen to writer's block. I've been too busy working, studying and working on my own stories. I don't know if there will be another chapter or not so I am sorry about the delay

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
